Guess Who's Back
by Ivorycat
Summary: After a mysterious storm Angel's little sister, Kathy, returns to him with no memory of her brother turning. But are things as peachy keen as everyone thinks? Please read and review!


GUESS WHO'S BACK

NOTE: I don't own these Angel characters nor will I ever have the fortune of owning them.

A/N: This story takes place after You're Welcome. Let me do that thing where I clear stuff up. Spike works with W&H on occasion, Cordelia is dead, and Fred isn't with Wesley yet (Oops. Did I say "yet"? I meant never).

CHAPTER 1 

That night brought on many things; a large, full moon, a chilled breeze, and Angel, who stood crouched in the darkness of an alley, right outside of a door. Waiting, that's what he had been doing for the past hour. Abruptly, a clatter arose nearby and the souled vampire jumped around, sword in hand, ready to do some serious damage.

"Sorry, sorry," Fred apologized, attempting not to trip over the tin cans she had knocked over, while holding on tightly to her dagger. Angel sighed with relief then turned back to the door he had been watching. "I know we've seen worse, but it's just a little creepy out here." Fred went to stand by his side.

"Don't worry," Angel assured her. "The worse that's out here is a mugger or a dead rat."

Fred smiled softly, "If I were Charles that would be my cue to let off the girly scream." When Angel didn't say anything in response Fred decided to lead the conversation. "You know, I kind of missed this. It seems like we're so surrounded by all of these fancy resources and things that we never really have time to really connect. Get down with the—"

The door Angel had been watching opened, cutting Fred off. A demon in a business suit stepped out, holding a brief case. He stopped in his tracks, seeing the very Angel and Fred, but mostly the weapons they held.

"Boss," the demon addressed Angel. "Funny running into you tonight. So, how's the wife and kids?" He chuckled, but Angel's face stayed firm. "OK… so, you don't do the cruel irony jokes. I get that."

Fred stepped up and said, "We have information that you've been using the energy of children from day care centers to trade in at poker games."

"What?" the demon seemed insulted. "I haven't the slightest clue what you mean." Fred folded her arms, obviously not believing him, while Angel just continued to glower at the demon. "OK, maybe I'm in to the whole kid trade thing. It's not like they sell for much." Angel nodded his head once before raising his sword up. "I don't suppose you could just take this out of my salary?" Angel drove the sword through the middle of his lower abdomen, pinning him against the alley wall. "Ugh," the demon gagged. "Guess not."

Fred walked up next and gave a quick swipe of her dagger, taking the demon's head off, leaving him dead. "Guess we just got an opening in marketing."

Angel nodded in agreement then began to walk. "So, you were saying?"

"Oh," Fred remembered, following after him. "Yeah, I kind of miss just us taking care of the demons and vampires ourselves. This was good. We really should've invited the others, though."

"It was just one case," Angel reminded her, going to climb into the driver's seat of his viper. "We didn't exactly need backup."

"You didn't exactly need me, either," Fred added, getting into the passenger seat. "You mind telling me why you invited me along?"

Angel started up the care before driving off down the street. "Well, kind of seemed like a good excuse."

"Excuse?" Fred thought for a moment then got an idea. "Oh, God. Angel, are you trying to hit on me?" Angel glanced at her, simply giving her a look. "Oh…right. Then what is it?"

"I needed to get away from the others, just not completely. I needed to…" Angel trailed off, not really knowing how to put it. "I needed to talk to someone."

Fred attempted to hold it in, but burst out into a laugh, anyway. "Talk? You?" She would have continued laughing if Angel hadn't given her another look. "OK, not that funny," Fred immediately stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Out of everyone, you've known me the shortest time, Fred. You're not too quick to judge or go into "I told you so's," or anything like that."

"What's this all about?"

"Have you ever thought that you were alive… and not doing anything?" When all Angel got in return from the brown haired scientist he added, "What I mean is that I do everything I can to keep this city, this world, from going to hell and…"

"Nothing in return?" Fred supplied.

Angel nodded. "Buffy, now Cordelia. God, I even lost my son." Fred turned to him, confusion written over her face. "My potential to have a son o-or daughter, I mean. I can never, _never_ have children, remember?"

"Right," Fred said suspiciously. "I get what you're saying, Angel, and I get it, really. I know what it's like to feel super hero-y and feel like you're not really getting anything in return. And I really know about the lost love thing. Sometimes I even wonder what it would have been like if Charles and me had worked out." She shook her head, thinking of her ex. "It's stupid I know. Plus he's moved on. He's _definitely_ moved on."

"Haven't you?" Angel asked her.

"I don't know," Fred shook her head again. "It's like…" She sighed deeply. "It's like the past two years are a real blur, like, this is going to sound crazy, but it's like parts of memory have been erased."

Angel stared forward as he continued to drive. "Not as crazy as you think," he said to himself. The sound of a loud bang could be heard all of a sudden.

Fred turned to see tiny raindrops sprinkling down on the window. "Looks like a storm is starting." She dropped back down in her seat. "That's so weird. It was crystal clear a couple minutes—" She stopped at the last of the sentence to release a scream. A large lighting bolt shot down from the sky in the middle of the street.

"Hang on," Angel commanded, turning the car so fiercely it near crashed into a nearby fire hydrant. "Are you OK?" he asked Fred.

Fred nodded her reply. "Never better," she panted.

Angel lowed his window and stuck his head out, immediately getting hit with drops of rain. Flashes of lighting covered the sky as the storm began to grow large. After sticking his head back inside of the car, Angel lowered the window.

"That started really quickly," he said suspiciously.

"It's nearly spring," Fred reminded him. "Early storm I guess."

"You're right," Angel sighed then began to drive again. "Come on. I'll drive you home before it gets much worse."

The minute Angel's viper drove back down the street another lighting bolt hit the middle of the street, remaining longer than the last one. The bolt of silver electricity began to grow larger, large enough to release a girl from it. She fell out in the middle of the street, immediately getting soaked with rain. Panting in fear, the girl glanced around her surroundings. Was this some kind of joke?

A/N: Life is confusing, as is this story I'm guessing. Clarity to come, my friends. Please review!


End file.
